Falling
by dtngfan
Summary: Quiet conversations, texts, phone calls, notes in class, friends-who-know-better-than-you. There are moments before and moments after 'the' moment, it's just that Blaine looks steady when he's falling. That relationship was just such a tease, wasn't it?


A/N I love the moments between, where Blaine is falling, and denying. The story is influenced by Darren's comment in an interview after the kiss that kissing Kurt was something that Blaine had wanted to do for quite a while.

Two of these 7 sections are from my previous stories posted on FF but it's gestalt. I like the whole better than its parts.

And I am sorry I don't know how to get the French accents on my new Mac. Sorry. They should be there.

Also - the dynamic in part 6 is inspired by this hilarious and utterly true description of our 2 boys' response to the kiss (post from tumblr, I think written by kluet):

Darren: "It was just a really special moment for Kurt and Blaine. We know they've had issues in the past and it's lovely that they have each other now. I thought it was set up very nicely at the right time. I just had to get in character, and feel Blaine's nervousness to make it real, and I hope we did it justice but really we have the writers to thank for how beautiful and organic it was, blah blah sociopolitical package, my sexuality is neither here nor there, such a tender moment etc…"

Chris: "It was good."

**If you're reading, or 'favouriting' please please review! It is so frustrating to have 100 people favourite a story and only get 6 reviews. Reviews are the crack that make a writer want to write...**

Falling

**1. Brought Me to Life - November 9, 2010**

"What was that?" Wes looked incredulously at Blaine, grabbing the Warbler's lead singer by the arm. He pulled him into the corner as the masses of Dalton boys filed out of the common room.

"What?" Blaine shrugged innocently. But there was a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh don't play coy now, Blaine. This is us you're talking to. Who was that poorly disguised spy that you were practically undressing with your eyes."

"What?" Blaine feigned shock, but couldn't help but smile when he saw that Wes and David were having none of it.

"Yeah...cute new kid, eh?" Blaine said casually.

"If by new kid, you mean spy," Wes retorted.

"Yeah, he was pretty unconvincing," Blaine smiled, "but I can always hope," he sighed up at his friends.

"Well, well, well," David smirked, "if Mr. Impenetrable doesn't have a crush." Blaine shrugged with his sweet 'well, what if I do' look. "He gay?" David asked.

"Seriously?" Blaine looked at David in mock disdain, "haven't I taught you anything in the last year?"

"Well, I don't know...how am I supposed to know?" David shrugged.

"He's gay, Dave." Wes confirmed.

"Well, at least someone's been paying attention," Wes smiled smugly, pleased with himself. "Don't get too cocky, though," Blaine teased, "he's not a hard call."

"Oh, okay...so what? Is that good...or bad? Or what?" Wes was looking for direction.

"Well, that depends on who you ask," Blaine picked up his bag, "for me - well, I like it - stylish, out, proud, not afraid of who he is-" Blaine paused, "but for him, well, it may not be so easy. Look, I got taunted at my old school, and I only register at half the gaydar that he does-"

"Got it," David said, "so what are we waiting for, Blaine? Let's go accost the cute little spy, why don't we?" David teased, eyeing Kurt walking out, and pulling Blaine out after him.

"Whu - okay," Blaine was resigned and maybe just a little bit pleased that his friends weren't going to let this one get away, "but you better not embarrass me."

"Us? Never."

"_Let you put your hands on me, in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight_," they crooned laughing under their breath. Blaine turned a bright shade of red and swiftly whipped each of them with his notebook, running ahead to get to Kurt before they could.

**2. The Neighbours Might Think - December 15, 2010**

"Well, for the record, you're a lot better than that girl's gonna be."

Blaine turns away from Kurt and skips breathlessly into the corridor outside the common room, music still on his fingertips. He hums.

"What's up, Blaine?...You look... what's going on?" Wes stops him in his tracks.

"What?" Blaine feigns confusion. "I was just practicing my King's Island duet with Kurt-" Wes nodded knowingly, smiling. "He's a countertenor, remember?" Blaine defends.

"Of course. He's a countertenor." Now it's a smirk.

Before Blaine has a chance to respond, their conversation is interrupted by voices coming from the common room.

"Someone Special?"

"No...he's just a friend. But on the up side, I'm in love with him, and he's actually gay. I call that progress."

Wes looks amusedly at Blaine. Blaine blushes, smiles, but shakes his head. He did not really just hear Kurt say that. Presumably about him.

"Come on, Blaine. It's not like you don't know he has feelings for you...or vice versa."

Blaine sighs, still smiling despite himself, "it's not that simple, Wes. He's not ready. And maybe I'm not either...I don't know. He doesn't really like me, we're just both gay and I'm his first gay friend, and, you get it."

Wes shakes his head, eyes disapproving, "Blaine, I may be straight, and a guy, and whatever, so if I can see it, and I can...well, give our newest Warbler some credit. Whatever he's thinking, it is not just because you're gay. How much time do you spend with the guy? How many hours talking or texting in class?" Blaine looks down, still smiling, "Kurt's great, Blaine."

"Yeah," Blaine agrees, "Kurt's great."

Look, I've gotta get to class...if you've got to figure out how you feel, then that's the way it is," Blaine nods, "but I've never seen you so you know-" Wes gestures wildly with his hands, "as you have been these last few months. And I call that progress," Wes finishes, "I'm late." He takes off down the hall.

"Wes wait...seen me so what?" But Wes was already gone.

The next day Blaine goes Christmas shopping at the GAP. He meets the junior manager. Gay. And cute. And much much simpler.

3**. Love Doesn't Come in a Minute - February 15, 2011**

_Hey Sally - Old fashioned note passing... Think I'll get caught? This is so boring. Why do I have to learn French tenses that don't even exist in English? Past literary tense - so pretentious. Great idea to do the V-day concert BTW. -Harry_

French is a romance language, Blaine. No wonder you're intimidated. Concert was fun. Love my single ladies. _Y_ou know you won't get caught. You're right beside me. What a risk taker. -K

_Purple pen? Maybe you could tutor me? Harry_

Blaine - I'm trying to listen. Please stop_._

_Stop what? You're better than me at all things French, n'est ce pas?_

_Y_ou spelled that right. I'm impressed. You don't need my help. And stop. I'm trying to concentrate.

_Well, I'll have to distract you next period. What do we have?_

Chemistry, Blaine. You know we have chemistry.

_Yes, I do. _

STOP it.

4. **I Picked You Out and Shook You Up - February 18, 2011**

Blaine lay awake, in Kurt's bed, looking at the ceiling, room and thoughts spinning around and around and around. Boy was he drunk.

Kissing Rachel felt fine. Fine. Even good. But the skin on Kurt's arm. Right here underneath his finger is so soft. So much better. If he just moved-

Kurt moves his arm away instinctively from the ticklish touch. Blaine can see Kurt's chest rise and fall quietly, leans in to feel his breath on his face. Kurt's body is so relaxed. He rarely gets to see him like this, no layers, no bow tie, no stiff, haughty shoulders. He smiles down at him. Kurt is beautiful.

He sighs. What's wrong with flirting? Flirting is safe, flirting he can do. Somehow, ever since Kurt's Valentine's Day confession, the flirting had done nothing but increase, at least on Blaine's part. And Kurt feigned annoyance but Blaine knew better. Blaine saw his face. He wasn't sure it was fair, but it was fun, made him feel good, made Kurt feel good, he thought. Or he would have stopped.

'What am I doing?' Blaine closes his eyes, room still spinning. He turns towards Kurt, places his arm gently across Kurt's torso, willing him not to wake up. He doesn't. Blaine curls towards him. This isn't flirting anymore.

Kurt is beautiful and open and wants him. So Blaine does the most obvious thing. He says yes when Rachel Berry asks him out.

**5. Here We Go Again - February 23, 2011**

Dating a girl. Gas pains. Blaine is officially a train wreck. Kurt is still beautiful. Blaine leaves Kurt's house wondering how to backtrack.

Kurt's phone buzzes.

From: Blaine Anderson

_I'm sorry. I'm an ass._

Ten minutes later.

From: Blaine Anderson

_Kurt?_

From: Kurt Hummel

_Yes... Go on._

From: Blaine Anderson

_It came out all wrong. I'm sorry. I definitely did not want to make you uncomfortable. And... I think that you think that I think things that I don't._

From: Kurt Hummel

_Cryptic._

_Can we stop talking about this?_

From: Blaine Anderson

_Please._

Kurt's phone rings. "Hey."

"So I got you a copy of the new Vogue. Just out," Blaine tries.

"Thank god. I thought I would have to sit through physics tomorrow with nothing to do but doodle cats. Thanks." Relief.

"No problem. Lima Bean before school. Non-fat mocha, my treat."

"Yeah. See you then."

From: Blaine Anderson

_PS - You're not a baby penguin._

From: Kurt Hummel

_Charming. A real romantic._

From: Blaine Anderson

_I warned you. It's not my forte._

From: Kurt Hummel

_This is stopping now. _

From: Blaine Anderson

_Stopped. For now._

**6. Lost Sight, Couldn't See - March 16, 2011**

Finally. Finally.

"We should ummm...we should practice."

Kurt's eyes opened to see those beautiful hazel eyes sparkling, and shy, and nervous, and smiling. Blaine looked down, and Kurt thought that this must be the sweetest face he'd ever seen.

"I thought we were," Kurt smiled impishly.

Apparently, Blaine had chosen the right thing to say because this time it was both of them, reaching for the kiss, only a bit frantically. Kurt stood up into the kiss, not letting go of Blaine, touching his face, and pulling him into his arms. "I'm taller than you," Kurt teased, still looking amazed.

"Kurt," Blaine stared at him, holding both his hands, "Kurt," he moved his head into Kurt's neck, lips touching him lightly.

"Blaine."

"You smell so good...You still want this. I'm relieved...You are so good...

I'm sorry. I'm sorry I took so long. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you did."

_Yeah, I did._

Kurt pulled away from the lips on his neck slightly, to look Blaine in the eye. "You'll just have to make it up to me then." Kurt smiled innocently. Coy. Kurt is coy. And a flirt. Of course he is.

"Kurt," lips on his neck again, his jaw line, his lips.

"I think you've said that a few times already," Kurt moves back again to look down at Blaine.

"Sorry...it's just...there's so much to say...I want to say," but he kisses him again softly, less softly. Kurt opens his mouth. _And Kurt wants me. He wants me. What have I been doing?_

"You're beautiful and-" Kurt pulls back eyes darting around the room, "what? Isn't this okay?"

Kurt shakes his head from side to side in disbelief, but says "Yes."

Then the dam breaks and the feelings flood out of Blaine like the rush of champagne from the popped bottle on New Years Eve. Liquid kisses, so many words. Kurt closes his eyes and lets himself drown in the rush.

_"You taste like coffee and chocolate...and mint...Your skin is soft...You're brave and you're proud and you're sure..I'm sure. Really sure... I didn't know how to do this.I don't know why... I like your lips...I like your neck. I don't know what I'm doing...You obviously know what you're doing . I know what I'm doing...I want this...I want you."_

"Kurt?" Blaine finally takes a step back from Kurt's reddened neck, puffy lips, watches Kurt's eyes flutter open, "are you okay? I mean, I'm babbling...and you haven't really said anything?"

Kurt just smiles. "I'm good...really good."

**7. Just Put Your Paws Up**

Blaine opened the auditorium door quietly, hoping he wasn't too late. He loved seeing Kurt perform. And Gaga. He had to be there.

"Hit it."

_It doesn't matter if you love him. Or Capital H I M. _

Plaid shirt. Being opened. Body moving. _Likes Boys._

Wow. Blaine wasn't sure what he was expecting, but Kurt...like that...he was not expecting.

I like that boy.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt smiled as he walked down the aisle of the auditorium to a not so inconspicuous Dalton boy sitting in the back row, " I thought we were meeting later on."

"Hey." Blaine's eyes smiled mischievously at Kurt, sparkling. "I like boys who like boys," Blaine flirted, sizing up Kurt in his just perfectly tight Born this Way t-shirt.

"Oh...oh yeah," Kurt was clearly oblivious. "Don't you think Mercedes and Tina rocked that number? These shirts were Mr. Schue's idea. Pretty cool, I think. Though some people could have dug a little deeper. I mean brown eyes, that's pretty tough these days," Kurt mused, " But Ms. Pillsbury's OCD was pretty cool, as was-"

"Kurt," Blaine interrupted, still staring. Kurt quickly met Blaine's eyes, not sure why he was rambling, then he met those eyes again.

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned, blushing under his stare.

"Just come with me, okay?" Blaine stood up, running his hand playfully along Kurt's t-shirt. His eyes lingered on Kurt's chest for a second too long as he led the way out of the auditorium, pulling Kurt into the nearest empty classroom. The door swung shut.

Blaine playfully jumped on to the nearest desk, pulling Kurt between his knees. Kurt felt wobbly as he stared into those sparkling hazel eyes. "Why is this making me nervous?" Blaine. Boyfriend. Arms around me. Bliss. "Then why?" he wondered out loud to himself, not expecting an answer.

"I know why," Blaine flirted, pulling him closer. Now Kurt was sure.

Blaine looked at him intently, "your movement, your voice, your bravery, so hot...and," Blaine paused, bringing his lips to Kurt's neck, "I am totally gone."

Kurt held his breath as Blaine leaned in to kiss him, quickly deepening the kiss. Tongue on Kurt's lips, in his mouth, running along his throat.

"Wow," Kurt hadn't meant to speak. Blaine laughed as he focused on the sensitive spot behind Kurt's left ear. They had kissed before, many, many times. The kisses were all romance - soft, expectant, sweet, delicious, and sometimes intense, but not like this.

This was hard and rough and serious and all sex. And Kurt was the cause.

"So you like boys who like boys," Kurt stepped back, feeling powerful and just a little coy as he watched the pained look on Blaine's face.

"I guess that makes me gay," Blaine laughed, grabbing out for the white t-shirt, and using it to pull Kurt back into him. His hands accidentally brushed what he now knew was Kurt's defined stomach, catching them both off guard. Kurt's eyebrows rose up at him, teasing.

"Can I?" Blaine managed to ask at least. Kurt quickly pressed his lips hard against Blaine's while one of his hands lifted up the t-shirt just enough to invite. Blaine's calloused fingers felt rough and hot on his stomach, on his chest. Kurt arched backward, wanting to give him as much access as possible. "Blaine," Kurt moaned, pulling off Blaine's Dalton blazer and untucking his pressed white button down, without, he mused to himself, even thinking twice about it.

Blaine felt so different from him - hard, hairy, masculine. He bit down on his neck as he bravely pinched a nipple. "Kurt-" Blaine gasped, "where is this coming from?"

Kurt quickly removed his hands and stepped back, not sure if he had gone too far. Blaine quickly grabbed his hands to pull him back in. Blaine's eyes were all lust and desire and he was loving this. And Kurt knew it. And so was Kurt.

Kurt paused, regretfully knowing he was going to ruin the mood...but he had to resolve something. "So Blaine," He stopped, "am I better than a baby penguin?"

Blaine backed off and sighed before speaking.

"I never said that," he finally said, "You did. And I also never thought that," Blaine looked down, his lusty eyes changing into something softer, at the thought of an opportunity to finally address that awkward conversation that amazingly and thankfully had not stopped this from happening.

"Well, Blaine," Kurt started, "you told me my sexy faces looked like," Blaine blushed, "I can't even say it."

"I know," Blaine sighed, "it came out all wrong. It came out sounding like...I didn't think you were.. sexy," Blaine paused, "as hell," he whispered under his breath. But Kurt heard him.

"Well, what I said to you is true, Blaine. I'm not pretending. I don't know the first thing about sex or sexy or whatever...but you, for whatever reason, supposedly never having been anyone's boyfriend, you define sexy. You don't even have to try..." Kurt sat down at the desk beside Blaine, folding his arms across his chest. Defensive. Vulnerable.

Blaine laughed, smiling but not touching. "That's the thing, Kurt. You don't have to either. Kurt, I always thought you were adorable-"

"Great," Kurt rolled his eyes, "cute as a penguin-"

"Hey. I'm talking. Now listen," Blaine insisted, "first I thought you were adorable. Not adorable like a penguin, but adorable like a sweet, smart twinkie who was obviously revelling in finally having a gay guy friend to hang out with-"

"Twinkie? So what are you Mr. Experience. Cocky bastard," Kurt joked half in jest all in earnest.

"No. Shut up, Kurt, " Blaine smiled, " I was a twinkie too, just maybe with a couple of more minor crushes under my belt. And then, as I got to know you better, I don't know...you're going to laugh,"

"uh oh," Kurt flinched.

"No no. It's - it's just that I started to always want to talk to you, to be around you, to get your advice. And well, I just kind of thought you were wise,...and well, beautiful." Kurt looked up in surprise. Blaine continued, "You called me out on the whole silly Jeremiah thing, you were brave enough to gently throw the truth out in the air, that we were Harry and Sally. And then you still stuck with me, you saved me from my drunken stupour - and as an aside, I have to say that I wasn't so drunk that I don't have tingly memories of lying beside you, in your bed...and no, I wasn't really so asleep when my hand wrapped around your waist that night-"

"Oh," mused Kurt. "I see."

"And then, you again called me out when I went on a date with Rachel - for whatever silly reason - maybe because I wasn't ready yet to deal with my feelings for you. Too real. Really kind of scary, because, like I told you, I really haven't done this before. And you said that you looked up to me - really. 'Cause Kurt, I assure you that it is me who looks up to you."

"Well, yes," Kurt teased, "that's true."

"Very funny." They paused.

"So what was that then, Blaine? With the girls swooning all over you and you making me feeling like a naive little boy?"

"I know. And believe me when I say that I am so so sorry about that whole conversation. I just didn't get it - because you didn't have to try. And let's be honest, trying didn't really work...But here's the thing, Kurt. You played along too -plugging your ears. Why would you not want to know anything about sex. You wouldn't talk to me-"

"I liked you, Blaine. I wanted you. Letting you patronize me with your advanced sexual knowledge did not seem like a very good move," Kurt interrupted, frustrated, "it felt like you would never see me in the way I saw you. And I didn't want to go there."

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed, "You never let me finish. I already found you sexy, Kurt. When you sing, Kurt, and move, and think of witty, snarky comebacks to Wes' jokes. I wasn't so quick to admit it to myself, but my body knew...but then you and your bizarre resistance to all things sex...that didn't exactly reassure me that my feelings were on the right path...because frankly, Kurt, as you can see today...I can't really resist you."

"I see," Kurt smiled before continuing.

"Well, I'm not really resistant to all things sex, in case you can't already tell. I am a teenage boy after all."

"Well, I was beginning to figure that out,...even before today" Blaine smiled back, "with some relief...but today, you didn't even know I was there. And you were just all there - your movement, your voice, your body. And you were so hot, Kurt. And I no longer had any doubt, that it was all inside you...and I let myself...I let myself go there..." his voice trailed off, those fiery eyes returning just a bit.

Kurt stood up, making direct eye contact, before leaning in to kiss him. Kurt started gently at first, but quickly abandoned the soft lips to his tongue, on Blaine's teeth, his tongue, biting his neck. Blaine moaned. Kurt had power.

"To be continued," Kurt flirted walking out of the classroom, "We are in school and it's 4pm. Really Blaine," Kurt turned around coyly, "can't you control yourself?"

"Tease," Blaine mumbled under his breath, taking a moment to cool off before following Kurt out.

Gosh that relationship is such a tease, isn't it?


End file.
